


Ever Since We Met

by orphan_account



Series: The Kids in the Dark [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to my story 'Scream At The Drunken Moon'. I realised that there were some elements of plot that I just couldn't fit in the main story, but still needed to be written, so I made a whole new story. These are just little snippets and glimpses into the back stories of some characters, and can be read on their own without reading SATDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Just Say The Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back again. This is the prequel to 'Scream At The Drunken Moon', which is still being written, but these little stories are all kind of important to story development, you know?

The sun is starting to rise when Vic finally breaks the tree-line, he can feel it in the slight itch of his skin, a warning to get somewhere dark and safe before he’s reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash. He stumbles over a root, and goes bowling down the small hill just in front of it, going ass over teeth and ploughing into the soft grass at the bottom. Groaning, Vic blinks his eyes open and peers blurrily around the clearing in the faint, pre-dawn light. He shudders; there’s that itch again.

His gaze falls on a house off the centre of the clearing, aged and in desperate need of repair in places. It looks abandoned, and Vic decides that he’s going to adopt it, if only for a few hours, to get out of the sun until the moon is up again. He picks himself up and sprints towards the house, skin starting to feel a little stretched as the sun creeps over the horizon.

He runs into a bit of a roadblock when he gets to the door and hits that goddamned invisible wall that means the house isn’t so abandoned, and there’s actually someone inside who he needs permission from to enter. “Fucking hell!” he nearly screams, banging his fist on the door frame. “Please, if there’s someone inside, let me in!”

Vic glances over his shoulder and is nearly blinded by the first rays of sun peeking over the tree-tops. He’s going to be in deep shit if he doesn’t get inside within the next thirty seconds or less. “Please?” he adds plaintively, pressing his forehead to the doorjamb and trying not to cry as he feels the heat begin to crawl up his back. He doesn’t want to die.

Very faintly, Vic hears someone whisper, “Come in,” weakly from inside the house, and he nearly falls on his face again as he tumbles through the doorway as the barrier vanishes.

“Thank you!” he gasps in relief, kicking the door shut behind him and scooting further into the pitch-black hallway. There’s a staircase, and he collapses on the bottom step to catch his breath and assess his skin for damage. Nothing wrong that he can feel or smell, so he thinks he had a lucky escape.

After what feels like hours, Vic pushes himself back to his feet and goes for an explore in the hopes of finding his mystery host. It doesn’t take him long. He’s picking his way up the stairs when he hears whimpering in the dark, and he follows the sound up to the dismal attic, wading through cobwebs and dust piles to get to the small figure curled up under a boarded-over window set into the East wall.

“Hey,” he murmurs softly, kneeling down next to the person. “Hey, are you okay?”

The person shifts, rolling over slightly, and Vic is suddenly transfixed by big, blue eyes. “I’m so hungry,” a deep voice croaks. “So hungry. I’ve been trapped up here for weeks.”

Vic frowns. “Trapped?” he asks. “What’s keeping you here?”

“The sun,” the boy – who Vic realises is a very, very new vampire – whimpers. “I can’t tell when it’s up or not. Every time I think I’ve waited long enough, it’s up when I think it’s not, so now I don’t even try. I’m so hungry.”

Vic’s heart melts slightly at the truly pathetic pout on the newborn’s face. He remembers being that new; having his humanity ripped away at twenty three. He wishes that he’d had someone to help him all those years ago. “It’s okay,” he says soothingly, sitting down beside the prone vampire. “The sun is up at the moment. Can’t you feel it? Something telling you to close your eyes and sleep?” Carefully, he sets his hand on the knotty head of hair and strokes softly, trying to comfort the poor thing.

“I…I think I can.” The young vampire nods, his eyelids fluttering. “What’s your name?”

“Vic,” Vic replies, letting the newborn lay his head in his lap. “Just go to sleep. I’ll take you out to feed tomorrow.” He’s usually more hesitant around other vampires, but he’s been alone for so many years that he didn’t realise how much he’d missed company and affection. Besides, something in the back of his mind is saying, ‘This one is going to be powerful one day, stay with him,’ and Vic has learned to listen to those little inklings over his considerable lifetime.

“I’m Andy,” the vampire says, nuzzling into Vic’s calf. He’s almost out of it, like the promise of food has allowed him to relax after his weeks of hunger torment. “Please don’t leave me, Vic. I didn’t like being alone.” There’s something in Andy’s voice, Vic notes, something faint, but sweet and musical. He thinks that, if Andy was at full strength, it would be enough to bend even the strongest of minds to his will.

Vic knows he shouldn’t commit to anything until he’s seen what Andy is like after feeding, shouldn’t pull the boy up into his arms and cradle him until he falls asleep, but when Vic closes his eyes he sees a fixed up house and a full coven sitting around the table, and if he concentrates hard enough he can see each one of their faces and he finds himself _wanting_ that so badly. “I’m not going anywhere,” he hums in Andy’s ear, settling against the wall and letting himself fall asleep too.


	2. Hearts Will Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all: Andy meets Tony.

“For fucks’ sake, Andy!” Vic laughs, scaling the stairs to see Andy blinking at the ceiling in shock, surrounded by a puddle of cream-coloured paint. “What did you do this time?”

Andy pouts and picks himself up, frowning at all the paint streaking his skin and clothes. “I don’t know, the ladder fell.”

Vic rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, you were trying to fly again, weren’t you?”

Andy looks a little sheepish. “…Maybe…”

“I knew letting you watch the Dracula movies was a bad idea…” Vic sighs in faux-regret, walking over and setting the paint-can upright so it doesn’t leak any more onto the drop-cloth. “Alright, I think I’m going to finish up in here. Why don’t you go for a walk or something?” He picks up the roller and the paint tray, holding them in one hand as he straightens the ladder up. “I’ll finish painting.”

Sulking, Andy very purposefully bumps into Vic on his way out the door, splattering the older vampire with semi-dried paint. “Fine. I’ll be back soon; I know when I’m not wanted!”

“Good,” Vic giggles, monkey-climbing the ladder and loading his roller. “Just remember: stranger danger!”

“Oh fuck off,” Andy laughs. “I’m forty years old, not four!” he calls over his shoulder as he gets up on the bannister and slides down the stairs. He falls off three steps from the bottom and can hear Vic laughing at him all the way out the door and onto the still-falling apart porch.

Very slowly, the two of them are working on fixing up the house. Vic had told him about this…vision that he’d had about a coven and a house, and Andy had lapped it up. He’d lost his family the day he was bitten, and he was actually quite impatient for Vic’s vision to come true.

Andy trips on his way down the front steps, picking himself up and standing for a moment to let his skin soak up the moonlight. He shifts his shoulders, and can feel the paint drying and flaking, and decides that jumping in the nearby river is probably the best way of cleaning up, considering Vic hasn’t been able to fix the house’s water system yet.

The water in the river is absolutely freezing, and Andy regrets his decision almost as soon as he’s made it, by means of screaming, “MOTHER _FUCKER!”_ at the top of his lungs.

His voice echoes around, slipping between the branches of the trees, and he sucks it up and ducks under the water, rolling around to get all the paint off. Being a vampire has some advantages, because he doesn’t have to breathe, and he can stay under until he’s completely paint-free. Of course, because he’s been under for so long, by the time he pops up, he’s not alone, and he so startled at the unexpected appearance of another vampire that he slips on a rock and falls back into the water with a squeak.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” And the strange vampire is suddenly at Andy’s side, helping him out of the water and patting him down for injuries. “I just, I heard you yelling, and I had no idea there were other vampires living here so I came to investigate and you were kind of…” he trails off, blinking as his eyes lock with Andy’s. They kind of stare at each other, hands and chests touching still.

“Um,” Andy says. “I’m Andy.”

“Tony,” the other vampire replies. “You’re very pretty.”

Andy can’t really blush, because, hello?, dead. But he ducks his head, smiling. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

It’s very strange, Andy thinks as he curls his hand comfortably around Tony’s arm. Vic had once explained to him about how the supernatural Bond – two souls destined to be together meet, and the whole world cements into place.

Andy never thought it would feel like drowning, but pressing his lips to Tony’s feels like sinking back into the river.


	3. Sleep On The Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic meets Kellin; a Bond is formed. Also, Tony and Andy have lots of sex.

Vic is holed up in the partially-renovated basement because it’s the only place in the house where he can’t hear Andy and Tony going at it like a pair of overly-enthusiastic bunnies. Seriously, they’ve been at it for _days_. They’ve know each other for a year and they’ve left the bedroom for a total of maybe two weeks. Vic has to keep sliding cups of blood through the crack in the door just to make sure they eat enough. He sighs. “I do _not_ remember signing up to be ‘coven mother’,” he grouses, glaring at the clock on the wall and trying to will it to go faster so he can _get out of the house._

“Thank god!” he hollers when the clock finally says it’s late enough for him to go outside without burning into a disgruntled crisp. “I’m going out to feed!” he yells up the stairs as he dashes past. “Please don’t break anything!”

It’s pissing down outside, but Vic is so happy to be away from the racket that he doesn’t even care. He’s not risking going back in there for a hat or a jacket or something. Once he hits the tree-line, he kicks himself into gear and runs in the direction of the town that is bordered by the forest on one side and the mountains on the other. As he runs, the trees and rocks flashing past him in a blur, his mind wanders back to Andy and Tony because that’s all he’s had to focus on for the last eleven months.

He knows Andy thinks that they’ve Bonded. He’s not sure about how Tony views it, but he definitely cares for Andy. Vic groans. He has no clue how to break it to them that that’s just not true. Because he’s a freak and can _see_ Bonds.

It’s quiet in the town. It always is at this time of night. Except for one place.

The nightclub is Vic and his coven’s standard feeding ground. He knows that the cave-coven who live in the mountains hunt in the local park, but the nightclub is his. And unlike the cave-coven, Vic and Andy never take enough to kill – they don’t want anyone coming after them with pitchforks – and Tony has a connection in the hospital’s blood bank, so he feeds out of blood bags most of the time.

Vic buys a beer and leans against the bar as he tries to pick out his next victim, and his eyes instantly land on the lanky, pale guy grinding up some boy and girls on the dance floor. Vic licks his lips. He wants in on that action. The music playing is some weird techno-remix bullshit, but there’s a good beat, and Vic soon finds himself the centre of the grinding guy’s attention. He smirks; he can’t help being ridiculously attractive.

It takes surprisingly little time to convince the guy – to convince _Kellin_ – to come outside into the back alley with him, and Vic lets Kellin press him into the wall for a while. He wants to feed, sure, but he’s been listening to non-stop sex and he’s kinda desperate, okay? When he thinks there’s been enough lip smashing and dick touching and his stomach starts growling at him, Vic tangles his fingers in Kellin’s hair and pulls him away slightly, letting his fangs extends as Kellin tilts his head to the side, fully expecting some teeth action, but not the kind he’s about to get.

And then their eyes meet. It’s only a split second, but Vic blanks out briefly as there’s a bright flash of white light.

His knees buckle, and Kellin keeps him upright with a tightened arm around his waist. “Whoa there, what’s wrong, babe?”

Vic blinks, trying to clear his vision, and the first thing he sees is the fine silver chain that’s appeared around his left wrist, trailing off to wrap around Kellin’s as well. He balks. Holy shit.

He’s just Bonded. With a human. Shit.

Vic’s not really sure how to deal with this, so he maybe knocks Kellin out, slings him over his shoulder, and speeds back to the house, where – surprise, surprise – Andy and Tony are still having sex upstairs, so he retreats into the basement and props Kellin up on a dusty box of books.

The sun comes up at the same time Kellin does, and Vic has to move quickly to stop the human racing out into the sun before he can explain anything. By the time he’s calmed Kellin down, explained everything, extended his fangs and nicked one of Tony’s blood bags to _prove_ everything he’s saying, the sun’s gone down again, and Kellin is deep in thought.

“So, you’re a vampire?” He waits for Vic to nod. “And I’m your soulmate?” Vic nods again. Kellin shrugs. “Well, that’s cool. I never thought I’d find anyone who’d actually want to, you know, _be with me_. And now you’re telling me that I’m magically destined to be with some drop-dead gorgeous mythical creature…I’m down for that.”

They’re silent for a while, just staring at each other, somewhat dopily.

Kellin pops his lips and nods decidedly. “I want you to do it,” he announces.

Vic blinks at him with big eyes, startled. “Do what?”

“Give me the Bite.”


End file.
